The Prides of Ping
by Gigette
Summary: The warriors lose yet another Shen Gong Wu due to their inability to work together. Master Fung decides to test their faith and trust in one another by assigning them a most unique task.


It's almost frightening, really, how quiet the establishment becomes when they make their leave. The temple rarely ever encounters serenity, but an aged dragon decides that within this infrequent silence, there is no better time to meditate. A few quick breaths has his eyes shut and thoughts cleared. Well, mostly. In the back of his mind he knows that moments like these are simple to sabotage. He's seconds from reconsidering the possible outcome when a certain green reptile finds a place around his neck. Apparently in pain, he twitches and churns from what seems to burn wounds, rubbing against his master's skin in hopes of sympathy. Master Fung sighs in defeat as he takes the dragon into his hold, petting the damaged scales.

"Back so soon?" His tone is puzzled. Despite his young dragon's talents, it'd been highly unlikely for them to visit a far foreign country and retrieve two Shen Gong Wu before nightfall. He had sent them only moments ago.

Dojo nods, appreciative of his master's attention. "Yeah...but it's not like the gang put up much of a fight to begin with though." He motions to the team, who are bickering like mad at one another, an occasional punch thrown from time to time.

"Man, I swear Omi, if you were any more full of yourself you'd have exploded already! Not that it doesn't sound like a good idea..."

"Oh ho ho, and I suppose your title as leader makes you all knowing and therefore most demanding and humble! I think _not_, Raimundo!"

"For Pete's sake, Kimiko, we coulda caught both of them Shen Gong Wu if you didn't throw a gosh darn hissyfit every other minute!"

"Ha! Don't you go blaming this on me cowboy. It's your fault our plan failed. That big gut of yours growled so loud Master Fung probably heard it!"

Confused by their troubles, Master Fund attempts to ease them to seek an answer to what caused such anger, but it doesn't help. Raimundo and Omi have been taking turns catching each other in a headlock while Kimiko and Clay have tussled straight into the garden.

"Enough." He says in a stern tone, one flat enough to break both fights. The four warriors pull away rather slowly and head over to their master, their heads hung in shame. "You are fellow dragons, not enemies."

"Please excuse our embarrassing behavior, Master Fung," Omi murmurs. Then, even more quietly he adds, "Especially Raimundo's. He is most unaware of his actions at times."

That fuels it. Steam seeps through the Brazilian's ears as he takes the Chinese boy into another choke hold. "Oh, I'm _pretty_ sure I'm aware of what I'm doing right now."

"Omi. Raimundo."

Omi hits the ground with a large _thunk_, and the two exchange childish looks before shifting back into their more serious expressions.

Master Fung turns away from them. Dojo falls from his lap and levitates back onto his shoulders. His voice softens with concern. "A warrior is perhaps strong alone, but in his friends, he finds the ultimate strength." He faces back to them and directs his eyes towards the first arguing pair. "What is a fearsome storm without the harsh winds, without the pounding rain? You simply cannot have one without the other."

The monk and leader open their mouths to counter the idea, but are stopped short when they realize the truth in his statements. Still, they are bitter, and face in opposite directions as they mumble ambiguously. Master Fung relocates his gaze the remaining two. Kimiko mocks the boy's infamous euphemisms while Clay grits his teeth in response. He makes a comment about how fortunate she is for being female, for if she had been a male instead he _"woulda socked one to her a'ready"_. This of course sets the fiery girl into another fit of anger, but thankfully Fung cuts in between the brawl.

"Ain't nothin' you can make with fire 'n earth, Master Fung," Clay argues. "Nothin' but a mess, that is."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, Clay. When apart, the two are powerful, this is true. However, earth itself is strongest as a defense, and defense alone. Walls of rock will one day crumble without the offense of fire." He glances to a still upset Kimiko, who smirks triumphantly at his choice of wisdom. Fung shakes his head to reassure her otherwise. "That being said, a flame will tire, and one day burn out without proper protection. The barriers of earth will shield the blaze, and guide it to victory."

"Kinda how volcanoes work, eh Master Fung?" Dojo points out, suddenly sporting his bamboo frames.

"An excellent observation, Dojo."

Kimiko's grin fades, her shoulders slumped forward much like the rest of her teammates. Even in their ugliest of conclusions, he finds a light.

"I have come to a decision. I forbid the four of you to go about fighting evil until you come to terms with one another."

Kimiko is the first to react. With wide eyes she stands bewildered at the punishment. "What? That's...I...we can't just-"

"Not fight against evil? But Master Fung, it is against my teachings! Your teachings!" Omi is easily the most hurt. His eyes water at the thought of going against his words. "I do not wish to disobey you, master."

"Now that's just crazy talk, Master Fung," Clay adds. "We can't just not fight evil all willy nilly like that! Reckon that's about as dumb as a bag 'a hammers."

Raimundo is speechless, but manages to nod along with the rest of the protesting group. Master Fung, however, stays strong with his decision.

"I have other students in training elsewhere. I will send a message and let them know the situation. Besides, it would be pointless to send warriors into battle," He concludes softly, "when they are clearly too preoccupied with the battle among themselves."

Kimiko doesn't give up so easily. "We can talk it out! Really!" Her hand cranes around Clay and fakes a cheesy smile. "See, we're best friends! Right Clay ol' buddy ol' pal?"

It takes a while for it to sink in, but soon Clay returns the gesture, unaware how tight his right hook is around the Japanese girl's neck. "O'course we are! We's close than a two headed rattlesnake in a whiskey bottle. Ain't that right, Kimiko?"

She's wheezing for air but manages to nod, finally escaping from his death grip.

"As confident as you all sound, I believe this is best. An escape from your constant duties will give you time to work on your trust and patience. Do not worry, my Xiaolin monks, I will have a task to keep you busy throughout your extended stay here at the temple."

Raimundo groans. "Great, just what I need, a week of chore city."

"Actually, Raimundo, I had something else in mind."

"Really?"

"Regardless, your chores will always be present."

The four groan in unison as they follow their master into the shrine, past their quarters and into his chamber. It's mostly bare, all except for the bed mat, a few Gongbi paintings and open scrolls. There's also a chest on the far right of the room, dust collecting at the gold and brown craftsmanship. He grants them permission to enter behind him, taking the chest into his grasp. After some momentary snooping, the students recognize the wooden artifact.

"Woo, I haven't seen that thing in years." Dojo comments. "You must've been their age last time that thing opened."

"I was." Master Fung agreed, ignoring the age remark. "I was just as reckless and selfish as well. With time and responsibility, I learned to trust the fellow monk." He begins to chant softly, the lock undoing itself, opening with a slow creak. Inside are 3 pebbles; one the shade of jade, the other a ruby color, the last a pale pearl hue.

Clay breaks the silence. "No 'ffense Master Fung, they're mighty pretty rocks 'n all, but I don't see how this is gon' help us stop scratchin' at each other's throats like stray cats."

Their elder teacher shares a knowing smile. Dojo follows up with the cue, curling once more around the master's neck as he mimics the grin. "That's because they're not just any old pebbles. They're called,_ 'The Prides of Ping'_. Mystical eggs trapped long ago by an old pet shop keeper named Guang Ping." He takes a scroll into his claws and faces it towards them to see the shifting, calligraphic tale. Three wild beasts appear to be fighting. The shadow of man follows shortly afterwords. "Ping saw the beasts fighting one day and tamed them, helping them work together to help fight off other menaces during the ancient era." The great clash of creatures comes to a sudden halt. The shadowed man claps once and a show of fireworks is seen.

The four marvel the moving scroll with mouths agape. Master Fung takes the pearl pebble into his hand, clutching his fist, an egg forming. He does the same with the other two and begins again. "This is a true test of patience and responsibility. You will act as parents for each egg. If both parents care for it as if it were their own child, the egg will hatch, providing a most helpful ally in battles."

"Anything sounds more helpful than Dojo in a battle." Raimundo snickers.

The dragon crosses his arms in displeasure. "I'm plenty useful! Just...a little...battle-shy."

"However, if the egg were to be ignored, and the parents forever in constant feud, the beast would emerge in a most harmful manner. The damage an uncared for creature of this magnitude can create is unheard of." He places the jade egg in Kimiko's hands, the other in Omi's. "Kimiko, you and Clay will act as parents for this certain egg. Omi and Raimundo, you will care for this one."

"I am most positive I can hatch this mystical egg on my own, Master Fung."

Raimundo snorts. "There he goes again. Move out everyone, explosion due in three, two one..."

"Ugh, I'll trade your ego-boy-wonder for country-nightmare here any day."

Blue eyes narrow at the commentary and glance over to Omi. "Well shoot lil buddy, I'd gladly switch soccer boy right there fer this here no-good-tantrum-throwin'-"

"Absolutely not. You were chosen specifically to act as parents for a reason. I am not here to strengthen an already firm bond. Rather, assist the ones that were never there to begin with. '_Switching' _of any kind will be punished. You will cherish these eggs, young monks, until the time has come for you to unleash its true powers."

Dojo clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he shared a unamused expression with his master. "It's gonna be a long three weeks."


End file.
